The University of Kentucky Training Program for Clinical Scholars in Cardiovascular Science (hereafter referred to as the Program) prepares clinical scholars to assume leadership positions directing research in the field of cardiovascular medicine. In the last several years, we have leveraged our cardiovascular science strengths to provide a unique multidisciplinary training program that horizontally integrates trainees across the disciplines of Medicine, Nursing, and Pharmacy. With this approach, we have achieved our goal of increasing the pipeline of investigators who bridge the gap between basic science advances and their application to clinical medicine. This has been achieved by providing a highly collaborative training environment that combines strong science with the study of cardiovascular biology and disease in clinical populations. As described in this application, our program features substantial collaborations between faculty mentors, a talented pool of qualified applicants, and solid infrastructure and institutional support. The success of our trainees in the first funding cycle demonstrates our ability to achieve our aims, which are: 1) To provide a rigorous and solid research education in the basic sciences related to cardiovascular research 2) To prepare new researchers for translational and clinical science in a highly interdisciplinary environment 3) To provide training in the efficient and ethical conduct of high quality laboratory management and science 4) To create an environment that will incubate scholars and mentors with an innovative and nurturing structure